


Atom Bomb Baby

by Regal_Fish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 1950s Slang, 50s Song, Chubby Reader, Dancing, F/M, Groping, Human Cronus, Party, Reader-Insert, Teenagers, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regal_Fish/pseuds/Regal_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend Cronus Ampora throws a party and you simply have to go, even though you despise parties. Perhaps your hatred for a certain sweater wearer can lead to a nice night, for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atom Bomb Baby

**Atom bomb baby, little atom bomb,**  
**I want her in my wigwam!**  
**She's just the way I want her to be,**  
**A million times hotter than TNT!**

 

Truly, it is a miracle that Cronus and I haven't been caught yet. Every few days during gym class we sneak off and spend some time together; Though, we don't usually talk much since he is too busy sticking his tongue in my mouth. Sometimes the coach would call for us and we would walk back to the activity prepared that day separately. Luckily, coach is extremely lenient and doesn't really care if the fat girl and greaser boy are missing out on a track day. It seems he doesn't miss us today because right now, my lovely boyfriend has his lips on mine and his hands on my ass.

My arms hook around his broad shoulders, encouraging him to give my rear a quick smack. Instead of squeaking and freaking out like other girls might, I chuckle against his slightly chapped lips and run both my hands down his midnight leather jacket. One of his large hands travels up my body, squeezing every now and then, until he cups my (s/c) cheek. Panting, he pulls away from my plump lips with a string of saliva connecting us. After breaking the spit strand, he places his forehead on mine and gives me that sly smirk that I adore. A few seconds of quick smooches and loving looks later, he tells me in a smooth voice,

“Listen, darlin'...I knowv yah don't really like parties, but...My dad is gonna be out this vweekend and ya knowv I can't really pass up that svweet opprotunity and...it ain't a blast (1) vwithout my baby doll...~” I raise my eyebrow and suck my teeth, giving him an overly skeptical look just to get under his skin. At the sight of my doubtful expression, he begins to pout and tugging at my shirt sleeves like a child whining for their mother. Giving him a sideways look and simpering at him, I sigh over dramatically and respond,

“Fine! Fine! I'll go! I'm a god damn fool for you...” He was about to retort with some sarky remark but the bell suddenly goes off, signaling that we must leave for another class period.

The weekend certainly came faster than expected. Knocking on the Ampora resident door, I wait anxiously and play with the pearly white ribbon tied around my neck. Shortly after, the door swings open to reveal and grinning Cronus with his dyed charcoal colored hair slicked back more than usual. Quickly, his eyes scan my plush body and he takes in my outfit; a baggy, ebony off the shoulder top, ivory jeans and violet stiletto heeled operas which matches the headband I'm wearing. Instantly, his simple grin turns into a more mischievous one as he broke the silence,

“Vwow...yah look amazing! Really suites your classy chassis.~ (2)” Chuckling at his adorable use of 50s slang, I thanked him then strolled in. After he pinched my ass, but I'm used to that by now. Looking around the extravagant house I've come to know, I see a few bowls of snacks on the miniscule table set in the kitchen. Two strong arms wrap around me from behind and squeeze me, making me giggle a little. Other big girls would hate guys hold their stomachs but I've become comfortable with my weight, even though it's unhealthy. Cronus thinks I'm beautiful the way I am, but knows that everyone can change in a positive way since I'm helping him; He actually stopped calling Mituna retarded, but still teases him. Now, I turn around and kiss him chastely, patting his arms slightly.

“I don't even need to ask about what type of music you'll be playing. Should I prepare to do The Hand Jive (3)? Maybe we could do The Swing and The Bop? (4)” I teasingly say, wiggling my eyebrows slightly as he chortled, grabbing both of my hands. 

“Damn, I lovwe vwhen yah talk like that. Super se--” His response was cut off by a short cough coming from the door to the library. Both of us glance over in the noises direction, seeing Cronus' younger brother named Eridan. He isn't much younger than Cronus and I; He and I are Juniors whilst Eridan is a Freshman. And that young man looks disgusted.

“God, can you keep you pawws off her for a minute, Cro? It's gross as fuck.” He declares indignantly. Cronus glares at his little brother with icy blue eyes sparkling with mischief; strutting over to Eridan, he looks overly smug.

“Hey, nosebleed (5) ! If yah didn't knowv, she and I are jacketed (6). Maybe yah should stop complaining just cuz' yah jealous.~” Cronus squeezes Eridan's cheek as it becomes a bright red; I can't help it, so I snigger. “Yah'll nevwer havwe my baby girl, yah germ (7). Run along to Novwheresvwille (8).” At this point, the younger male is so enraged I wouldn't be surprised if steam started coming out of his ears. As his sibling stutters and sputters in anger, Cronus strolls back to me whilst tittering. With an aggravated yell, Eridan stomps to his room and slams the door so hard the walls vibrate.

“Damn!” I exclaim, “You pissed him off! What? Is he finally going through puberty?” Cronus guffaws then sighs, flopping onto the couch then patting the area next to him. I march over, resting right next to him and looking at the clock. Everyone should be here in about twenty, but I expect them to be late since he did invite his friends and they aren't exactly punctual. With a sigh, I rest my head upon his leather clad shoulder as he places his right hand on my thick thigh. He gives it a few rubs, getting closer to my womanhood. Speedily, I smack his hand and he yelps, then retracts it.

“Fuck, (y/n)! Yah didn't havwe to go all ninja on me...coulda just said 'no'...” He whined then crossed his arms, pouting. I cackle and shake my head, laying my legs across his lap, giving his hand a peck.

“All better? Yah big baby...”

“Get bent. (9)”

~Time Skip~ 

God, I hate parties. Teenagers are incredibly stupid, it is a wonder how people live past the age of sixteen. Whilst other people are laughing obnoxiously or dancing like imbeciles, I stay leaned against the window in the corner of the living room. I see a few of Cronus' childhood friends, like Meenah or Rufioh, but they both don't seem to hang out with him much anymore; I also see some new people. I don't introduce myself because, frankly, I don't care. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot a flash of bright red and groan.

“Shit...” I curse, “Kankri's here, that fuck!” Cronus knows I despise that whiny brat and I've gotten in my fair share of yelling matches with him. I've called him every name in the book. I grumble, frantically searching for my boyfriend so that confrontational asshat won't strut up to me and bark at me about 'Fat-acceptance'. Finally, I spot his Aquarius shirt and scramble over to him so I can latch onto him.

When my arms hook around him, he grunts slightly and immediately glances down. Seeing that it was me, he breaks into a joyful smile and hugs back tightly. As my lover and I share a hug, I spot Kankri strolling over to us. Panicking, I pull away and quickly ask,

“Wanna dance?~” Obviously, he is taken aback but agrees.

“Sure thing, dolly!” I grasp his hand and tug him to the middle of the living room. Thankfully we have room, since we moved the couches back. Getting in position with his both of our hands clasped together, the music begins and we start to dance the East Coast Swing.

_Got a doll baby, I love her so,_  
_Nothing else like her anywhere you go_  
_Man, she's anything but calm_ ,  
_A regular pint-sized atom bomb!_

_Atom bomb baby, little atom bomb_ ,  
_I want her in my wigwam!_  
_She's just the way I want her to be,_  
_A million times hotter than TNT!_

As we dance, Cronus genuinely smiles. He doesn't smirk at all, he seems sincerely happy and that makes me happy as well. Ever since we were young, it always seemed he put a mask on and I am the lucky duck that gets to see the true Cronus. I get to see the talented and insecure boy under all that bravado. And I adore it. I adore him and he adores me. He gets to see my dorky personality and my less sarcastic side. The side that reads him to sleep, the side that plays video games, the side that adores (favorite subject.). We take each others masks and true personalities, loving both uncontrollably. 

_Atom bomb baby, loaded with power,_  
_Radioactive as a TV tower_  
_A nuclear fission in her soul,_  
_Loves with electronic control!_

_Atom bomb baby, little atom bomb,_  
_I want her in my wigwam!_  
_She's just the way I want her to be,_  
_A million times hotter than TNT!_

_Atom bomb baby, boy, she can start,_  
_One of those chain reactions in my heart_  
_A big explosion, big and loud,_  
_Mushrooms me right up on a cloud!_

As we get closer, he whispers to me,  
“Yah knowv, this songs seems to be about yah, baby doll.~”

“Yeah, funny that.~”

 

_Atom bomb baby, little atom bomb,_  
_I want her in my wigwam!_  
_She's just the way I want her to be,_  
_A million times hotter than TNT!_

_Atom bomb baby, sweet as a plum,_  
_Carries more wallop than uranium_  
_When she kisses, there's no hitch,_  
_Zero power, she turns on the switch!_

_Atom bomb baby, little atom bomb,_  
_I want her in my wigwam!_  
_She's just the way I want her to be,_  
_A million times hotter than TNT!_

_Atom bomb baby, little atom bomb,_  
_I want her in my wigwam!_  
_She's just the way I want her to be,_  
_A million times hotter than TNT!_  
_Atom bomb baby, little atom bomb!_

Finishing the dance, some people applaud and we share a kiss. Another song begins to play and we scurry of the makeshift dance floor for other people dance. Cronus takes me to the corner of the room, his arm protectively hooked around my shoulders.

“Maybe we should dance more often? You were grinning like the idiot you are.~” I tease as he scoffs, blushing softly.

“Vwell, you're such a damn party pooper, you nevwer dance! I miss seeing that svweet little smile. The same one yah havwe when I sing ta yah at night. Vwhat got you in the mood anyhow?” He inquires as I titter.

“Tryin' ta avoid a certain annoying red sweater wearer.~”

“And wh9 are y9u referring t9? That language is awfully 9offensive and--”

“FUCK!”

**Author's Note:**

> Slang:  
> (1) Good time, fun party  
> (2) Great Body  
> (3) A dance originally from the 50s but immortalized in Grease  
> (4) Types of couple's dances  
> (5) Stupid person, "Hey, stupid!"  
> (6) In a relationship  
> (7) Pest  
> (8) A boring place  
> (9) Drop dead


End file.
